


Do you date me?

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Texting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Booker hates his friends. More specifically, he hates that he let them talk him into this. Why is he even friends with them in the first place? They’re all manipulative bastards who know exactly how to use his intoxicated state to their advantage. He doesn’t care if they’re “doing it for his own good” or that “Booker, I love you but you have been single since freshman year and this is just becoming sad”.He looks down at his phone again and he feels like he’s going to throw up.orMaybe drunk texting your crush isn't all that bad of an idea...
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Do you date me?

Booker hates his friends. More specifically, he hates that he let them talk him into this. Why is he even friends with them in the first place? They’re all manipulative bastards who know exactly how to use his intoxicated state to their advantage. He doesn’t care if they’re “doing it for his own good” or that “Booker, I love you but you have been single since freshman year and this is just becoming sad”. 

He looks down at his phone again and he feels like he’s going to throw up. 

**From: Sebastien**

Hey thehsusk

Hey there*

**From: James**

Hi? 

**From: Sebastien**

Do you date me?

**From: James**

Uh

What?

**From: Sebastien**

Date 

say yes

we date

yes

**From: James**

Are you okay? 

**From: Sebastien**

Hey, this is Nile and I am confiscating Booker’s phone for the night

He’s trying to ask you on a date

**From: James**

Oh

How drunk is he?

**From: Sebastien**

Very lmao

But he totally wants to go on a date with you

Even when he’s sober

**From: James**

Tell him to call me in the morning lol

  
  


He throws himself back on the bed again and grabs his pillow to scream into it. It makes his headache worse but at least he’s not spiraling into a panic attack - at least not yet. He hears a door open and he pulls the pillow away from his face to glare at Joe’s grinning face. This is his fault damnit! What kind of best friend encourages you to drunk text your crush?

“I take it you haven’t called him yet?” Joe chuckles but fortunately he has a coffee with him and Booker quickly snatches out of his hand. 

“Fuck you.” he takes a sip and kicks out at Joe when he starts laughing even more, “You’re a horrible friend! How could you do this to me?” 

“He likes you too!” Joe protests and throws himself on the bed across the room, “I don’t know how many times you need us to tell you that until you actually believe it.” 

“He doesn’t like me.” Booker groans and places the cup on the bedside table to flop back over on the bed, “He’s amazing.” he sighs and pouts, “And now you made me screw it all up!” he throws the pillow but it doesn’t even come close to hitting Joe in the face like he wanted it to. 

“You didn’t screw it up!” Joe exclaims, exasperated, before muttering under his breath, “You and your damn mood swings.” 

“It’s your fault.” Booker rolls over and pulls his covers over his head. 

“You know you have to call him at some point, right?” 

Booker just fakes a snore and he gets a bit of satisfaction from Joe groaning in frustration. It serves him right. 

He actually does end up falling asleep and the room is empty when he wakes up. He drinks the coffee that has long since gone cold before shuffling into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He still feels nauseous when he gets out but he recognises that it’s no longer from his hangover and he grabs his phone before sliding down to the floor, staring at the messages again. 

For over a year he has wanted to ask James out and he had played it out in his head in so many ways. Waiting for him after class with a bouquet of flowers or going to his dorm late in the evening with a bottle of cheap wine and an array of cheese or asking him to dance at a club, whispering into his ear when a slow song comes on that he’d like to get to know him better. Figures that he’d end up being so hopelessly unromantic. 

His thumb hovers over the contact and he lets out a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable rejection. James will be nice about it because that’s just the kind of person he is. He may be sarcastic and has a deadpan sense of humour but he’s also so incredibly sweet. It makes Booker’s heart ache. 

He clicks the contact and presses the phone to his ear, already feeling his palms start to sweat. 

_ “Hello?”  _ damn James and damn his beautiful accent, it’s so unfair. 

“Hi.” his voice cracks on the single syllable. 

_ “Ah Sebastien.”  _ he can hear the smile in his voice,  _ “How hungover are you on a scale of one to ten?”  _

“Around a three maybe.” 

_ “That’s good.”  _ James says softly and Booker can picture him, eyes slightly hooded as the corner of his lip tugs upwards, a teasing smile,  _ “Did you have something to ask me?”  _

“Uh- yeah,” Booker really should have waited to take a shower, he’s sweating so much, “Do you want-” 

_ “Yes.”  _ James interrupts and Booker nearly drops his phone, he hears a chuckle on the other end,  _ “Yes.”  _ he says again, sounding a bit sheepish this time,  _ “I’d love to go on a date with you.”  _

“Really?” Booker cringes at himself but James laughs and it makes it all better.

_ “Yes. What are you doing tomorrow?”  _

“Nothing.” fuck, why’d he have to respond so quickly, now he probably sounds desparete. 

_ “Great, wanna grab lunch together?”  _ James takes it in stride though.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They go to a cat cafe and it’s only after they leave that Booker realises he’s been a shitty date. He really hopes James won’t hold it against him, he couldn’t help but be distracted by the furry little bastards, they’re too cute. One of them, an orange tabby cat had fallen asleep in his lap and Booker hadn’t been able to tear his eyes off of it, only able to halfheartedly listen to what James was saying. 

_ Fuck.  _ He really messed this up, didn’t he?

“Shut up.” James says and bumps his shoulder into him as they walk and Booker frowns.

“I didn’t say anything?” 

“Your head is loud.” James chuckles and gestures for them to take a right, into the small park just off campus, “You’re overthinking things again.” 

“I’m sorry.” he really is messing this up, “I didn’t mean to get so distracted.”

“It’s okay.” James smiles and takes a seat on a bench and pats it, silently telling him to sit too and so Booker does, “It was cute.” 

Booker feels his face flush and he wants to look away but he also really likes the way James is looking at him. “It was rude.” he says and shakes his head.

“Y’know,” James starts, “when I first saw you I thought you were hot,” Booker chokes on his own saliva and James laughs again, “but as I got to know you, I realised you’re just a huge softie. I like it.” 

“I like you.” Booker blurts out and immediately clamps a hand over his mouth.

“I like you too.” James says softly and grabs his hand, pulling it down before interlocking their fingers, “I was waiting for you to finally say it.” 

“You knew?” 

“You’re not exactly subtle.” James grins and shuffles a little closer on the bench, “I wasn’t either but Joe has told me that you’re incredibly oblivious.” 

“That bastard.” Booker mutters but he doesn’t feel all that angry. He can’t be when James is sitting this close to him.

“He told me I need to be more obvious.” James tilts his head and licks his lips, “So I’m going to kiss you now.” he tells him and Booker gulps and nods.

And then his lips are pressed against his. They’re warm and soft and Booker practically melts into it, he places his free hand on James’ waist and pulls him closer as he kisses him back. 

Maybe he didn’t mess this up after all. 


End file.
